Son of a Fox
by Toshima
Summary: What if Kurama made it so that he was essentially Naruto's father? How would this change the events in the Narutoverse? This is the story of the adventures of a half-demon Naruto. OP NarutoXHanaXTsume. MA-18 for mature content (including incest and possibly bestiality in later chapters).


A/N: Another of my random ideas that I felt like throwing out there. There might be some clichés here and there, but most of it is things I haven't really seen before; not that that necessarily means there aren't similar stories out there.

Originally this was going to be a NaruHina story with a Yandere Hinata with Dissociative Identity Disorder, but I decided to change it halfway through the chapter. I still kinda wanna do a Yandere Hinata story at some point, so let me know if that's something you wanna see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Your Father

The night of October 10th was like any other in the prosperous village of Konoha. There were numerous stars in the sky, the streets were illuminated by the glow of the full moon in the sky and a warm breeze washed over the village in a gentle caress. Yes all was well for the citizens of Konoha; if you ignored the colossal fox that was currently destroying everything in sight with its 9 tails waving about ominously.

A large portion of the village had already been reduced to rubble from the beast's massive tails while others were currently covered in roaring flames from the blast of pure chakra the creature had let loose in the form of a "bijuudama". As the village's shinobi forces continued their attempts to hold the beast back, many of them were killed swiftly by the immensely powerful beast before the remaining forces let out sighs of relief when they saw a man in a long white haori appear in front of them. The man had blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face and bright blue eyes. His attire consisted of the standard uniform used by most chuunin and jounin with a long white haori over it that was decorated with a flame motif on the edges and the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

"Focus on evacuating the civilians to the shelters and put out the fires. Once that's taken care of, set up a defensive perimeter," the leader of the village, Minato Namikaze, commanded his forces before disappearing in a burst of speed toward the rampaging bijuu without waiting for a response.

Once Minato had reached the beast known as the Kyuubi, he used a variation of his signature technique, the "Hiraishin", to transport both of them away from the village where they could fight with less risk to the village. Tossing a modified kunai with 3 prongs and a seal tag attached to it about 30 meters above the fox, Minato appeared in the air beside the kunai before going through a series of hand seals.

"Food Cart Destroyer!" he called out as an enormous red toad wearing a blue vest appeared beneath him before crashing down on top of the Kyuubi with tremendous force and pinning the beast down for the moment.

"Seriously, brat; you summoned me to fight the Kyuubi of all things?!" the toad yelled towards the blond haired man that was currently standing on his head.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I could use a bit of help; think you can keep him occupied for a couple minutes so I can get things set up to seal him again?" Minato asked the now-named Gamabunta who let out a sigh before drawing his blade.

"I'll do what I can, but you better hurry up brat; I doubt I can stall him for long."

"Thanks, Bunta!" Minato called out before vanishing once again.

Reappearing at one of his seal markers, Minato looked to see his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, cradling their newborn son with a loving smile on her face while ignoring the intense pain and exhaustion she felt from childbirth and having the Kyuubi forcefully extracted from her.

Kushina was a beautiful young woman with a slender feminine build, fair skin and deep purple eyes. She had beautiful crimson hair that flowed down her back to just below her knees and framed both sides of her face while a black hair clip parted her bangs to the left.

Minato reached for his son and took him into his arms. The baby boy had golden hair similar to his father's, though it was different in the fact that the tips of his bangs were a bloody red. His eyes were also abnormal as he seemed to suffer from heterochromia with his right eye being purple and the left being red; both of which had slit pupils. His chubby cheeks were marked by a set of symmetrical whisker-like markings that were separated into 3 pairs on his cheeks.

The most notable, and shocking, features however were definitely the foxlike ears atop his head and fluffy tail protruding from the base of his spine; both of which were covered in red fur with black tips. Neither of the boy's parents seemed to mind the furry appendages as they looked at the boy with eyes full of love. Minato gently ran a finger along the whisker-like markings causing the infant to grab his finger and let out a gurgling noise as he looked up to his father. Minato gave a soft, forlorn smile as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Naruto; I wish I could watch you grow into the great man I know you'll become," Minato whispered as he stomped his foot and a small altar-like structure made of stone rose from the ground.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do, Minato!" Kushina yelled as she tried to get to her feet, but ended up crumbling to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Kushina; this is the only way," Minato answered sadly as he began drawing a complex seal onto his son's stomach after taking out a brush and some ink from the pouch at his hip.

"We can seal him back into me; please don't do this," Kushina cried as she crawled to her husband.

"We both know you're too weak for that right now, Kushina; this is the only way and you know it," Minato answered sadly as he finished the 8 trigrams seal formula he had been drawing. With a whisper of "I'm sorry" to his wife, he disappeared once again leaving the red-haired beauty to cry for her son.

"Shit!" Gamabunta cursed as he glared at the Kyuubi with one eye closed to keep out the blood from the large slash he had received from the beast's claw.

"It's ready, Bunta," Minato informed the toad boss as he reappeared atop his head.

"It's about time! He's all yours, brat," Gamabunta responded before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Once again using the same Hiraishin variant he had used before, Minato transported the Kyuubi near where he had the altar set up to seal the beast into his son.

"Think you could manage to hold him down for a few seconds, Kushina?" Minato asked his wife after slamming a large blue orb of swirling blue chakra called the "Rasengan" into the top of the Kyuubi's head making it stumble slightly as it growled in anger. Kushina gave a pained grunt of exertion before several chains made of chakra were launched at the rampaging bijuu and forced him to the ground with a snarl. Minato didn't waste any time as he began going through a complex series of hand seals.

"Shiki Fujin!" he called out before an ominous chill spread through the area and the terrifying figure of the shinigami appeared behind him with a glare. Without a word, one of the shinigami's hands was shoved through Minato's stomach drawing out a pained grunt. Seeing what was happening, the Kyuubi's eyes widened as he began to thrash around violently until the chains binding him inevitably snapped. Once he was free, he immediately moved to drive one of his claws through the child that he was to be sealed into.

Seeing the attack that would undoubtedly bring an abrupt end to his son's short life, Minato moved himself in front of the attack as the claw pierced his chest and erupted from his back. It seemed as though the claw would still reach its intended target, but was halted inches from the newborn when Kushina also put herself between the claw and her son.

"Hurry up!" Kushina groaned from where she stood leaning over Naruto protectively. Minato nodded as the shinigami's hand continued its job and firmly grasped the struggling form of the fox and began dragging it into the seal. Naruto cried out in pain and the Kyuubi roared as the colossal beast was forced into the seal on the baby's stomach. Unseen to anyone else, the symbol indicating a sharingan-induced genjutsu faded from the Kyuubi's eyes as he looked around in confusion. Realizing he was once again being sealed, he smirked when he noticed who his new host would be.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, the greatest of the tailed beasts had made a few changes during Kushina's pregnancy. Using what little chakra he had available to him due to Kushina's seal, he had continuously made alterations to the growing infant throughout the pregnancy and by the time his host had given birth, he had replaced most of the boy's genes with his own essentially making the boy his own offspring.

Once the process was completed, Minato gave one last smile to his family before his lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Sparing a tearful gaze to her deceased husband, Kushina managed to pull herself together enough to take her son into her arms. Turning her back to the altar, Kushina used it to slide down to a seated position on the ground and held her son to her chest for the first and last time.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Kushina sobbed as she softly stroked the boy's fluffy tail. "Mommy is going to have to leave you, but know that she loves you very much. You'll probably have some hard times ahead of you, but I have no doubt that you'll find friends to help you. You don't have to have a lot of friends; even just a few that you can depend on will be enough." Kushina gave a wet cough as blood dribbled past her lips.

"Find yourself a nice girl to love you and never let her go. I love you, Naruto." Giving Naruto one last kiss on his forehead, Kushina's eyes drifted closed as she breathed her last breath. As if understanding what was happening, Naruto began to cry out loudly until an elderly man wearing some sort of armor appeared in a swirl of leaves.

Seeing the lifeless form of Minato lying nearby, the man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi rushed to his side and checked for a pulse praying that he would find one. Finding none, he let out a heavy sigh before moving to the still form of the fiery redhead who was still cradling Naruto in her lifeless arms. Repeating the process of checking for a pulse, he wasn't surprised when he found none.

Finally turning his attention to the crying newborn, Hiruzen was surprised to see the boy's fox-like appendages. Setting that aside for later, Hiruzen lifted the boy into his arms and gently rocked him until his cries finally came to a stop. It was about this time that several ANBU members finally showed up and bowed their heads upon seeing the deceased Yondaime.

"Gather the council; we need to have an emergency meeting to discuss everything that has happened," Hiruzen commanded earning nods from the ANBU before they vanished to assemble the council members.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Unfortunately, Hiruzen's worries were justified. Everyone was saddened by the news of the death of their hokage, some more distraught than others, but the decision to reinstate Hiruzen as hokage was unanimous; much to the displeasure of a certain bandaged warhawk. The response when the topic of conversation turned to Naruto, who was currently sleeping in Hiruzen's arms, was…unpleasant. While most of the clan heads seemed to hold no ill-will toward the boy, or just plain didn't care in the case of Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga, there were still a few of the lesser clans who were clearly resentful of the new jinchuuriki. The biggest problem however was the response of the civilians who immediately began screaming in outrage and calling for the boy's death; it certainly didn't help when Naruto began crying and drew attention to himself and his furry appendages. Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clan matriarch, growled as she glared at the civilians; the stupidity of these people was baffling.

Tsume was an animalistic woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, slit pupils, and elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She was currently wearing the standard flak jacket with a black suit underneath concealing her D-Cup breasts, toned abdominals and tight ass. She wore the suit with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

"If you bastards touch so much as a hair on that boy's head I will personally rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!" Tsume snarled with bared fangs earning surprised and approving looks from several other clan heads while the civilians looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"B-but that thing is clearly a demon; just look at it!" one of the civilians retorted earning nods from a few others.

"Are you implying that because he has animalistic features he deserves to die? "The same man opened his mouth to speak again before Tsume interrupted him. "I would choose your next words very carefully; bear in mind that my clan members also have features similar to our canine companions," Tsume bared her claws and fangs to emphasize her point. All of the civilians gulped with a nervous sweat as they silently took their seats.

"Well said, Tsume," Hiruzen nodded as he once again addressed the room. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" Seeing that nobody else seemed to have any questions at the moment, Hiruzen dismissed them and asked that they return to assisting with the recovery effort.

* * *

[2 Hours Later]

Once the council meeting was over, Hiruzen took Naruto to the hospital so that he could be examined to make sure he was healthy. While the tests showed that he was perfectly healthy, there were some abnormalities to his physiology, blood and even his chakra network that the doctor couldn't explain; most unsettling of which being the fact that some of his organs, his bones and various muscle fibers were heavily infused with abnormally dense chakra.

"I'm not sure what to say, Hokage-sama; I've never heard of anything like this before, even amongst other jinchuuriki," the doctor frowned as he continued to look over the various test results. "Thankfully none of these abnormalities seem to be harmful and if anything will likely be beneficial to the boy in the future."

"Thank you doctor, I think I will take my leave now; it has been a very long day." Hiruzen said earning a nod from the doctor who wished him a good night on his way out.

After leaving the hospital, Hiruzen made his way to the orphanage where he would be leaving Naruto; the citizens all seemed to give him a wide berth as they looked at the baby he currently held in his arms. It was truly amazing how fast word seemed to spread through the village; he was sure that if the entire village didn't know about Naruto already, then they were certain to by morning. 'For a shinobi village, there's a disturbing amount of loose lips around here,' he thought with a displeased frown.

"Good evening, hokage-sama," the matron of the orphanage, a woman in her fifties wearing a blue and gray kimono, greeted with a bow as Hiruzen approached the orphanage. Before she could question the Sandaime on his reason for being there, she noticed the baby in his arms and realized she would be taking in yet another child this night.

"Good evening, Hotaru. I'm afraid that I have another orphan from tonight's events that I must ask you to take in; this is Naruto-kun." As loathe as Hiruzen was to put Naruto in an orphanage, he didn't really have any other options. Due to Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, he could not allow any of the shinobi clans to take him in; not even his own. If he did, there would likely be a power struggle that could, in a worst case scenario, potentially result in civil war. He could also not afford to let any civilian families take him in for fear that he would be abused or worse.

"I understand, Hokage-sama; I'm sure I can find room for him," the orphanage matron said before taking the sleeping Naruto into her arms. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the foxlike boy, but would hold her judgment until the boy was more developed instead of just outright hating him. The elderly duo held a brief conversation before Hiruzen said his farewells and left for the Sarutobi compound.

"Come on little one; let's find you somewhere to sleep."

* * *

[6 Years Later]

"Get back here, freak!" a stocky civilian boy with shaggy brown hair that looked to be about twelve years old was currently chasing after Naruto with his three lackeys by his side.

"Leave me alone!" the six-year-old Naruto yelled back as he turned down another alley in an effort to lose his pursuers. Ever since the previous matron of the orphanage "Granny Hotaru" passed away last year, Naruto had been dealing with bullies at an ever-increasing frequency. Hotaru was a kind woman who did her best to keep the bullies away, but the new matron did nothing to help him; if anything, she **encouraged** the bullying.

"He went this way!" one of the bullies called out as he turned the corner to find a frantic Naruto searching for a way out of the dead end he had run into.

"End of the line, freak," the stocky boy taunted earning laughs from his cronies as they approached Naruto with sadistic smirks. Seeing no other way out, Naruto attempted to make a break for it past one of the other boys, but was stopped with a loud yelp as he was pulled off his feet from a rough yank on his tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" the boy holding his tail asked tauntingly before tightening his grip. He released his hold a moment later however when Naruto lashed out and cut into the boy's cheek with his claws. "Son of a bitch!" the boy bit out angrily as he covered his wound.

"You're gonna pay for that," the leader promised darkly as he approached Naruto who had retreated to the corner and curled up in the fetal position with the others following close behind. The next several minutes were a blur to Naruto as the bullies rained down on him with a never-ending barrage of kicks, punches and even a few knees were thrown into the mix. Naruto whimpered in pain, but he refused to cry out.

"What are you doing over there?" a distinctly feminine voice yelled bringing a halt to the repetitive blows.

"Tch, let's get out of here," the leader commanded as he fled the alley with his followers.

"Are you okay?" the same girl's voice asked from nearby prompting Naruto to crack open one eye due to the other currently being swollen shut. The girl looked to be about eleven years old with black eyes, long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and red fang-like markings on her cheeks. She was currently wearing a light-brown blouse with white fur around the collar, form-fitting shorts and a gray sash around her waist.

"Pretty," Naruto managed to whisper before finally succumbing to his injuries and falling unconscious leaving the blushing Inuzuka girl to get him to the hospital.

* * *

[Naruto's Mindscape]

"Where am I?" Naruto asked aloud as he looked around to find himself in what looked like a sewer. He was surprised to note that he felt perfectly fine, as if the beating he just received hadn't happened, and decided to make his way to the only light source he could see. Walking through the water that was likely about two inches deep, Naruto idly noted that there were two separate pipes lining the walls; one of which was small and blue while the other, much larger pipe was a dark red color.

" **I was wondering when you'd show up** ," a deep, powerful voice called out from where he assumed the light was coming from. Stepping into the light, Naruto found himself in a large dungeon-like chamber complete with giant steel bars forming a cage of sorts that seemed to be held shut by a piece of paper with the word "Seal" written on it.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out to the darkness beyond the cage before he was greeted by a pair of large red eyes that looked exactly like his own left eye, but his attention was quickly drawn to the nine massive tails that were swaying around casually. "Kyuubi?"

" **The one and only** ," the giant fox answered with an amused smirk.

"But the old man said that you were dead," Naruto frowned in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "Where are we?"

" **To put it simply, we're in your mind; I've been sealed inside of you since the day you were born**." Naruto's eyes widened at the implications of that statement; he may be young, but he was far from stupid.

"So it's your fault!" Naruto yelled as he glared at the mightiest of the tailed beasts. "You're the reason everybody hates me!"

" **Watch your tone, kit** ," the fox growled with narrowed eyes. " **Show your father some respect**."

"My f-father?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

" **That's right. My name is Kurama; King of Demons, Strongest of the Tailed Beasts…and your father** ,"

"…"

"…"

The silence was broken by Naruto fainting with a resounding "THUD".

"… **Well that could've gone better**."

* * *

A/N: Not a whole lot going on in this chapter since it's more or less a prologue, but next chapter should have a bit more going on.

As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be ignored.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
